


My hero - A Maxpres fanfiction

by SpriteHinata



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Abuse, Cuddles, Denial, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, Neglect, Nightmares, alcoholic, asshole max, lots of gay, maybe lemon, maybe smut, puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpriteHinata/pseuds/SpriteHinata
Summary: This is a MaxPres fan fiction that I’ve been wanting to do for a while. :DThis story is kind of dark so if you can’t handle that, ples don’t read •3•Max lives in an abusive home with his widow father after his mother died in a car crash. His father neglects him and takes the anger of his wife’s death out on his child.Max wants to keep his distance from everyone to keep everyone from finding out the truth cause it could possibly ruin his life.This is my first fanfiction and I’m bad at summaries soooo, take it easy on me :3





	1. The Beginning

Blood pounded in his ears as he fingers tangled into the short carpet. His lungs burned and his body ached. 'Where was he?' Blue eyes shifted up to a tall dark figure towering over him. "D-Dad...?" He attempted to say only for his voice to he caught in his throat. He couldn't speak! Why couldn't he speak?! He watched as the dark figure raised his hand striking him.

"Max."

"Please stop! It hurts!" He tried to get out but couldn't. Another strike.

"Max...?"

"You little fag! How could I call you my son!?" A strong hand clamped around his throat.

"Max!"

Max immediately looked up snapping out of his little Day dream not realizing tears were staining his cheeks. "Y-Yes?" He asked his eyes darting around noticing every single student in the class was staring at him. Their stares piercing through him like knives. 'Stop looking at me...please...'

"Can you give me the answer to example problem 2 please," the old man asked running his hand over the scruff of hair on his face concern etched into his features and voice.

"O-Oh..Yes...I got... 2 squareroots of 36."

"Not quite...you'll want to simplify the square root..."

Max let the teachers voice blur in his mind as he returned to the thought he had before. Why did he have to think of that now? It was a few nights ago that that had happened. His father had gotten drunk and apparently recalled the memory from years ago where Max came out to him. His father tended to get mad at Max for things that happened in the past if he couldn't figure out why he was mad at him in the first place.

Luckily for Max the bell rang and immediatly he stood along with many of the other students. He gathered his things pausing for a moment as he reached for his pencil. His hoodie sleeve had slid up slightly and he couldn't help but stare at the reddish purple bruise that covered his wrist. It was obviously a hand print. Anyone with a brain could figure that one out. He took in a shaky breath before quickly pulling his sleeve down. He rubbed it slightly before continuing to pack his things. He finished tucking his notebooks and papers into his bag he sling it over his shoulder only to look up at an empty classroom. He sighed softly starting towards the door when a tall figure stepped in front of him.

Max was taken aback as he looked up at him feeling rather small next to him.

"I've noticed you've been quite distracted lately. Is something wrong?" He asked gesturing for Max to follow him over to his desk which Max did.

"I'm fine.." he said wanting to keep this conversation short and to the point.

"Your grades have been dropping recently. You haven't been doing your homework and your test grades aren't the best. You have a 56 in my class Max. If you don't get it together you will fail," he said keeping his sharp gaze on Max causing the smaller boy to flinch slightly.

"I'll...I'll see about it..." he said softly looking away digging the toe of his shoe into the dirty carpet.

"Maybe find a tutor Max. You just seem...distracted. Are you in any extra curricular activities?" He asked moving his rolling chair to face the boy.

"No..."

"Maybe get into something. It may help your focus a bit. Or maybe not. We'll just have to see," he said. "But I worry about you. Just see if there is anything you can do about this. I do have tutorials in the morning you know," he said.

Max only furrowed his brow slightly before letting out a sigh. "Okay..." he said before turning and leaving not giving the teacher a chance to speak to him again. Extra curricular? Nobody wanted him as a part of their club or event. Sports were immediatly out and the arts weren't really his thing. Writing maybe? There was a creative writing club and English was the only class he was maintaining a high A in. He sighed softly. "Fine..." he muttered to himself. Walking into the classroom where the club would take place. "It's only 2 hours...you can do this..." he said closing the door behind him before looking up. There were only around 6 people seating in the desks and one at the front of the room. The president he assumed.

-15 minutes Prior-

Preston stood at the front of the empty classroom smiling. He inhaled deeply clutching a stack of papers to his chest. "So excited..." he murmured to himself as the final bell rang. "Oh happy day!" He chirped. "Finally time for my new club to begin," he said more than excited for his creative writing club to get started. He had to go through so much to get it up and running. He had to get at least 3 students to agree to joining and needed a teacher to sponsor. (Even if they weren't even gonna show for the club time) Preston couldn't help but smile happily as he set the papers down letting his shoulder length hair fall out of its bun before retying it. He adjusting his black chocker and smiled as the door opened.

"Nerris!" He chirped walking over to the shorter girl.

"Hey Pres," She said happily walking past him taking a seat in the front row. "Not a lot of people here yet huh," she said reached up to adjust her hair that stuck out of the front of her blue beanie. Nerris had slowly floated away from her obsession with D&D although she continues to play with a group of friends every Saturday night tending to miss any plans made with Harrison and Preston. She didn't wear her ears or cape anymore and now rocked a black T-shirt with the Skyrim symbol tucked into a pair of skinny jeans with a black belt wrapped around her waist along with a pair of dark brown jandals.

"Of course I hadn't expected too many people to show up right away," he said keeping the smile on his face the entire time.

"Too bad Harrison didn't want to join. Although I hadn't expected him to, it still would of been nice," she said opening her bag to pull out pencil and paper that she knew she would need.

"Well he's caught up in his magic. I can't blame him," he said looking over at the door as a few more people started to trickle in.

A girl with brown hair named Elizabeth and a girl with blonde hair named Brenna both came in laughing and talking. They greeted Preston and took seats a few rows back right next to eachother.

Next a dark skinned male came in giving Preston a peace sign before taking a seat. Preston recognized him as the student council president Andy. Interesting to see him here.

Next was another boy named Casey. He didn't talk much but drew quite a bit Preston smiled a small blush creeping its way across his face. Of course he had the smallest crush on the boy. He was good friends with him and the male was ridiculously good looking. Who would blame him?!

Last was another girl who didn't even give Preston a second glance. He had never seen her before.

She immediately went and sat next to Nerris. Preston gave a small grin at the blush that coated Nerris's cheeks.

He gathered his papers again looking at everyone.

"Okay everyone! We're gonna get started here. I have a prompt already picked out for you guys and-" he immediately paused at the sound of the door opening. 'Who else has signed up? I don't recall anyone else.." he thought to himself before his eyes widened at the familiar tuff of dark brown hair and Carmel skin. The blue hoodie. It all brought back memories of their days in that camp. Preston had to process this for a moment. The anti social heathen was standing at the door of his club. Slowly a grin showed on his face. "Max!" He chirped.

The smaller male cringed at this taking a small step back. "Oh hell no," he said turning to leave only for Preston to leap forward grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Max!" He said giving the smaller males arm a small squeeze.

Max's eyes widened at the contact feeling pain surge though him at the harsh contact on one of his newest bruises. Almost as quickly as Preston had grabbed him Max slapped his hand away gripping one of his backpack straps so hard his knuckles turned white. His breath was heavy and his eyes were wide tears brining them. Max quickly blinked them away turned his head away. "This is fucking stupid. What was I thinking," he snapped turning around leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

Preston stood there completely dumbfounded. "What just happened?" He asked himself softly looking Around at the people in the room. "O-Okay...lets carry on then...Just a small disruption...nothing to dread on..." he said walking towards the front of the classroom again to continue what he had started. Only he seemed a bit distracted. He could only think about Max. What was that? Preston looked down at his blank paper noticing he hadn't written anything the entire club period. He looked around as people started gathering their stuff. "Uh...turn in your stuff before you leave please!" He said to everyone standing up as he crumpled up his paper tossing it. He stood by the door taking papers as people left Casey being the last.

"Something bugging you?" He asked. "You seem distracted," he said taking a step forward only around 5 inches from Preston. This lit the theatre kids face up. "O-Of course not," he said biting his lip slightly.

Casey couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright...let me know if anything is bothering you maybe I could...," he touched Preston's arm gently, "relieve the stress a bit.." he said softly before turning and leaving the room.

Preston felt as if he could melt into a puddle on the floor at that moment. "Damn..." he muttered before shaking his head slightly. "Focus," he said turning off the light and shutting the classroom door only able to grin slightly at the moment that had just happened, Max completely forgotten in the boys mind for the moment being.

Max's breath picked up as he walked quickly down the sidewalk on his way to his home. "W-What was that? I can't believe I..." he stopped for a moment feeling his stomach churn. If someone found out about his dad? What would happen? He could hold it back. He quickly bent over the grass next to him wretching anything he had in his stomach up. He coughed a few times spitting onto the ground. "Shit..." he muttered before letting himself slump to the ground taking in a few deep breaths not wanting to take too much time here. He needed to get home or his dad would be mad with him. He stood slowly feeling wobbly on his feet as he started off. He found it incredibly hard to walk as he approached his front door opening it. He pushed it open before shutting it. He could hear the Tv blasting and his father shouting at it. "You little whore! That's your husband! Who do you think you are!" Max cringed at the sound of glass breaking. He assumed his father had thrown another beer bottle at the wall like he tended to do. Max let his bag fall off of his shoulder and walked into the kitchen to see something on the stove burning. He quickly walked over pulling it off the stove before turning the burner off. "Idiot..." he muttered to himself noticing the silence that had overtaken the house. He quickly turned around seeing his dad stumbling into the kitchen dropping the bottle in his hand. "I-I missed you Max...while you were at school...I missed you..." he said hugging his son from behind burying his face into his sons hair.

"I know dad..." he said softly flinching at the sudden contact.

"I...I miss your mom..." he said starting to sob against his sons hair squeezing him harder.

Max gasped a bit finding it hard to breath against the mans grip. "I...I do too..." he said softly.

"Why couldn't it of been you...she didn't deserve that..." he said his voice hiccuping.

"I wish it was me too..." he said standing there letting his father snuggle against him. This wasn't abnormal and Max didn't particularly like it, but he did prefer it over his fathers first against his sensitive skin. Slowly Max closed his eyes letting it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT!  
—  
The metallic taste of Max's own blood filled his mouth as he struggled to open his eyes against his pounding head. The glare of the sun only made that task seem much harder. He let out a groaned noticing he was in the backseat of his car sprawled out across the seat. Glass pieces littered the cars floorboard any places that Max’s body didn’t lay. Although he was sure that there was just as much under him as well. Where was he? Slowly the male started to push himself up digging his nails as hard as he could into the cushion of the front passenger seat hoisting himself into a sitting position with a small grunt. He let out a view heavy breaths before trying again to push himself forward only for his head to begin to spin. The dizziness brought him back down his chest hitting the seat. “S-Shit,” he let out trying to pull himself towards the door. It felt as if itwas a mile away.   
Pain flooded his body at any movement. He tried to pick his foot up to push himself forward but that only ended with a pain shooting all the way through his leg ending at his hip. "Ahh! God...d-Damnit..." he let out looking down noticing his swollen ankle and busted knee. He couldn't move them. "Broken..." was all he could get out as he finally reached the door. He gripped the door handle with both of his hands attempting to push the thing open with a grunt and a small cry in pain. That’s when it hit him. That horrible, awful smell. “Agh,” he let out burying his nose into his shirt sleeve. What the hell was that? He picked his head up glancing behind him and what he saw he would never forget. There his mom lay in the passenger seat of the car her head back, mouth agape, and eyes glazed over. But that wasn’t what he was really looking at. What he was looking at was the pole that seemed to have forcefully shoved its way through her neck. Blood spattered across the window. Max stared. What else could he do? “M-Mom...?” He let out tears burning the cuts on his face. “Dad!” He hoisted himself up slightly to look over the back of the seat to see his dad’s head against the steering wheel the air bag pushing him back slightly the blood red and the air bag white mixing. The boys eyes darted back and forth between his two parents. The brunette couldn't help but stare in horror for a moment trying to comprehend exactly what he was looking at. His stomach turned. He immediately turned over nearly falling out of his seat as he wretched up everything in his stomach. It was a mix of bile and his own blood. He gagged and dry heaved a few more times feeling as if he had emptied himself out completely. He shook his head not daring to look again. Not ever again. That was a sight he was never gonna be able to wipe from his mind no matter how hard he tried. He knew that for a fact. His stomach threatened him again so he decided it’s probably best to focus on getting out for now. He pulled himself towards the door once again and gripped the handle tight. He then proceeded to push the door as hard as he could. The sound of crunching metal filled his ears as he struggled to push it open letting out small cries and grunts of pain. Finally he had the door open just enough to fall out onto the grass. He let out a small cry in pain as his entire body convulsed. His voice cracked and caught in his throat. Max crawled forward a bit noticing the cars passing them by on the highway. He saw the black truck practically inside of their little car that had a man busted and bloodied through the windshield of his own car. He turned wide eyed at the people just driving by. "HELP!" He hollered his throat burning terribly bad. He knew he wasn't being very loud but put everything he had into his shouting. He pushed himself up slightly knowing there was no way he could stand. “PLEASE HELP!" He coughed letting out a whimper of pain. He was past trying not to sound weak. He was. He was weak. He cried. “Please..." he breathed out feeling his arms start to give out underneath him as black dots started to invade his vision. "Help..." he let out before collapsing onto the hard ground completely losing himself only remembering the screaming sirens before he lost consciousness.  
—  
Max let out a gasp letting out a few coughs trying to calm his breathing. “Fuck,” he let out before tilting his head back letting the hot water run over him.   
He had gotten lost in thought. Remembering that day. Fuck. He hated it. He hated the thoughts that constantly riddled his mind. They hurt. They hurt and it made him feel sick. Maybe he could stay home? No. He couldn’t. Anything would be better than staying here.   
Max turned off the shower before stepping out wrapping a towel around his waist. He glanced up in the mirror grimacing. His shoulders were a nasty purple color from his dad holding him to the floor and slamming him against the wall the previous night. Why? Because he needed to go do homework and couldn’t stay with his father. He should of known that would happen. Luckily his father avoided his face. He usually did for the sake of people seeing. That surprised Max a little because his dad did seem like the reckless type, especially when drunk.   
Max only sighed before dressing himself in a plain grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. He slipped on his tennis shoes and then brushed his teeth before heading downstairs.   
His eyes immediately shifted to his father passed out on the couch and beer bottles littering the floor. The brunette only sighed before heading out the door. He glanced up at the sky noticing the dark cloud and the roll of the thunder. Small droplets started sprinkling from the sky.   
Max let out a satisfied sigh letting the corners of his lips turn up slightly at the sight.  
Max really enjoyed the rain. It gave him a feeling he couldn't exactly describe. He loved the feeling of the water against his skin. The way it sounded against the windows in his chemistry class as it served as a distraction for him during the lectures.   
Max started walking down the sidewalk his feet slapping against the pavement as he tried to walk as fast as possible to his school before the rain got too heavy. He may of jinxed it with that thought because only seconds later the rain started picking up.   
—  
Preston stood near the front door handing out flyers for the drama club. The number of members had decreased incredibly fast over the year. He didn’t know why but people seemed to just be losing interest. Those who didn’t wouldn’t take anything seriously. His passion was being made a joke of.   
The male sighed as another one of his flyers was rejected. "Oh my," he said softly his gaze shifting up to the pile of crumpled fliers stacked in the trash. "Why do I even bother," he snapped, the fliers crumpling in his hand as he squeezed them tightly with anger.  
"Woah, someone seems tense," a voice said causing Preston to jump a bit before a warm hand ran up his arm causing a small shiver to run through him.   
Preston knew immediately who it was. Who else could have such a voice and such a touch. The brunette turned around a big smile on his face. He was right. It was none other than Casey Stone. The males red hair sat in a curly mess atop his head. His skin was tan without a blemish other than the freckles that riddled his cheeks and shoulders. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
Preston couldn't help but feel his irritation melt away. “Hey..." he said softly a dumb smile stuck on his face before he sighed. "I am indeed. I don't know why I even bother handing out fliers if people are only going to make a mockery of my passion,” he said his voice raising slightly his eyes shifting back to the slightly wrinkled papers in his hands.   
Casey let out a deep chuckle that made Preston weak at the knees. "Well let me see," he said holding his hand out for a flier. Preston looked up at him with a grin that could light up a room. He happily complied letting the paper slip out of his hand.   
"Mm...drama club huh. This plus creative writing," he folded the paper gently tucking it into his pocket making Preston smile at the sight. You are quite the busy man," he said softly tucking his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants.  
"I suppose I am. But I can handle it! I am Preston Goodplay after all!” He said matter of factly pointing at Casey only causing a smirk to spread across the red heads face.  
"Well," he spoke gently, "expect me there," he said walking past Preston brushing his shoulder as he did so.  
"Ohh My my my," Preston let out. "So gorgeous, so masculine, absolutely se- GOOD LORD!" Preston jumped back a bit and couldn't help but stare at a soaked Max as he entered the school. "Max!" Preston gasped rushing over to the boy pushing him back off of the tile floor inside the building and had him stand on the rug that sat inside the doorway. “What happened?” He asked.   
Max glanced up at the male pushing his hand off of his chest before rolling his eyes slightly. "Oh wow, I don't know Preston. Maybe its the fucking pouring rain outside,” He snapped scowling a bit.   
Preston was taken aback slightly by the males tone. "Hmph!" He let out crossing his arms. “Well I simply cannot allow you to walk around soaking wet like a heathen.” Preston said stepping back a bit. “Come with me, we’ll find you a change of clothes,” he said turning with his nose up staring down the hallway. After a few steps he stopped and turned noticing Max wasn’t following him. “Come on,” he said gesturing for Max to come to him.   
Max stood staring at him for a moment before cocking a brow. "You can't be serious right?" He asked almost scoffing.  
Preston let out a small ‘tisk’ crossing his arms. “You think I'm kidding?" He asked giving the shorter boy such a look it caused him to flinch a little.   
Max just continued staring before letting out a small huff and reluctantly followed shoving his hands in his soaked hoodie pocket shoes squeaking against the tile as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the cute fluffy stuff will start soon enough, just be patient with me :3
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you want anymore! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me :3
> 
> If you liked the first chapter let me know if I should continue haha. Cause I love feedback :D


End file.
